icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canada Junior Men's National Team rosters
This is a List of Canada Junior Men's National Team rosters. 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach *Pat Quinn Goaltender *Chet Pickard - Tri-City Americans *Dustin Tokarski - Spokane Chiefs Defence *Keith Aulie - Brandon Wheat Kings *Ryan Ellis - Windsor Spitfires *Cody Goloubef - Wisconsin Badgers *Thomas Hickey - "C" Seattle Thunderbirds *Tyler Myers - Kelowna Rockets *Alex Pietrangelo - St Louis Blues And Niagara IceDogs *P. K. Subban -"A" - Belleville Bulls *Colten Teubert - Regina Pats Forward *Jamie Benn - Kelowna Rockets *Zach Boychuk - "A" - Carolina Hurricanes and - Lethbridge Hurricanes *Patrice Cormier - Rimouski Oceanic *Stefan Della Rovere - Barrie Colts *Chris DiDomenico - Saint John Sea Dogs And Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jordan Eberle - Regina Pats *Tyler Ennis - Medicine Hat Tigers *Angelo Esposito - Montreal Juniors *Cody Hodgson - "A" - Brampton Battalion *Evander Kane - Vancouver Giants *Brett Sonne - Calgary Hitmen *John Tavares - "A" - Oshawa Generals And - London Knights *Dana Tyrell - Prince George Cougars 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach *Craig Hartsburg Assistant Coach *Clement Jodoin *Curtis Hunt Goaltender *Jonathan Bernier - Lewiston MAINEiacs Los Angeles Kings And Manchester Monarchs * Steve Mason -London Knights And - Kitchener Rangers Defence *Karl Alzner - Calgary Hitmen (WHL) *Drew Doughty - Guelph Storm (OHL) *Josh Godfrey - Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds (OHL) - Hershey Bears (AHL) *Thomas Hickey - Seattle Thunderbirds (WHL) *Logan Pyett - Regina Pats (WHL) *Luke Schenn - Kelowna Rockets (WHL) *P. K. Subban - Belleville Bulls (OHL) Forward *Zach Boychuk - Lethbridge Hurricanes (WHL) *Colton Gillies - Saskatoon Blades (WHL) Houston Aeros (AHL) *Claude Giroux - Gatineau Olympiques (QMJHL) Philadelphia Flyers (NHL) *Matt Halischuk - Kitchener Rangers (OHL) *Riley Holzapfel - Moose Jaw Warriors (WHL) Chicago Wolves (AHL) *Stefan Legein - Niagara IceDogs (OHL) Syracuse Crunch (AHL) *Brad Marchand- Val d'Or Foreurs (QMJHL) Halifax Mooseheads (QMJHL) *Shawn Matthias - Belleville Bulls (OHL) Florida Panthers (NHL) *Wayne Simmonds - Owen Sound Attack (OHL) Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds (OHL) *Steven Stamkos - Sarnia Sting (OHL) *Brandon Sutter - Red Deer Rebels (WHL) Albany River Rats (AHL) *John Tavares Oshawa Generals (OHL) *Kyle Turris - Wisconsin Badgers (WCHA) Phoenix Coyotes 2007 Super Series Head coach: Brent Sutter Goaltender *Jonathan Bernier *Steve Mason *Leland Irving Defence *Karl Alzner (A) *Drew Doughty *Keaton Ellerby *Josh Godfrey *Thomas Hickey *Logan Pyett *Luke Schenn *Ty Wishart Forward *Zachary Boychuk *Cory Emmerton *Sam Gagner (A) *Colton Gillies *Claude Giroux *Zach Hamill *Stefan Legein *Milan Lucic © *Brad Marchand *David Perron *Brandon Sutter (A) *John Tavares *Kyle Turris *Dana Tyrell 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach: Craig Hartsburg Goaltender *Leland Irving *Carey Price Defence *Karl Alzner *Luc Bourdon *Cody Franson *Kristopher Letang *Ryan Parent *Kris Russell *Marc Staal Forward *Daniel Bertram *Marc-Andre Cliche *Andrew Cogliano *Steve Downie * Sam Gagner *Darren Helm *Bryan Little *Brad Marchand *Kenndal McArdle *James Neal *Ryan O'Marra *Tom Pyatt *Jonathan Toews 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brent Sutter' Goaltender *Devan Dubnyk *Justin Pogge Defence *Cam Barker *Luc Bourdon *Kris Letang *Ryan Parent *Sasha Pokulok *Kris Russell *Marc Staal Forward *Dan Bertram *Michael Blunden *David Bolland *Dustin Boyd *Kyle Chipchura *Andrew Cogliano *Blake Comeau *Steve Downie *Guillaume Latendresse *Ryan O'Marra *Benoit Pouliot *Tom Pyatt *Jonathan Toews 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brent Sutter' Goaltender *Rejean Beauchemin *Jeff Glass Defence *Cam Barker *Shawn Belle *Braydon Coburn *Dion Phaneuf *Brent Seabrook *Danny Syvret *Shea Weber Forward *Patrice Bergeron *Jeff Carter *Jeremy Colliton *Sidney Crosby *Nigel Dawes *Stephen Dixon *Colin Fraser *Ryan Getzlaf *Andrew Ladd *Clarke MacArthur *Corey Perry *Kyle Quincey *Mike Richards *Anthony Stewart 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Mario Durocher' Goaltender *Marc-Andre Fleury *Josh Harding Defence *Derek Meech *Dion Phaneuf *Josh Gorges *Kevin Klein *Braydon Coburn *Brent Seabrook *Shawn Belle Forward *Tim Brent *Jeff Carter *Anthony Stewart *Ryan Getzlaf *Daniel Paille *Mike Richards *Jeff Tambellini *Jeremy Colliton *Brent Burns *Stephen Dixon *Maxime Talbot *Nigel Dawes *Sidney Crosby 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marc Habscheid' Goaltender *Marc-Andre Fleury *David LeNeveu Defence *Brendan Bell *Carlo Colaiacovo *Steve Eminger *Alexandre Rouleau *Nathan Paetsch *Ian White *Jeff Woywitka Forward *Pierre-Marc Bouchard *Gregory Campbell *Boyd Gordon *Brooks Laich *Joffrey Lupul *Jay McClement *Daniel Paille *Pierre-Alexandre Parenteau *Derek Roy *Matt Stajan *Jordin Tootoo *Scottie Upshall *Kyle Wellwood 2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Stan Butler' Goaltender *Pascal Leclaire *Olivier Michaud Defence *Jay Bouwmeester *Carlo Colaiacovo *Dan Hamhuis *Jay Harrison *Nathan Paetsch *Mark Popovic *Nick Schultz Forward *Jared Aulin *Brad Boyes *Mike Cammalleri *Chuck Kobasew *Jay McClement *Garth Murray *Rick Nash *Steve Ott *Jason Spezza *Jarret Stoll *Brian Sutherby *Scottie Upshall *Stephen Weiss 2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Stan Butler' Goaltender *Alex Auld *Maxime Ouellet Defence *Jay Bouwmeester *Dan Hamhuis *Jay Harrison *Barrett Jackman *Steve McCarthy *Mark Popovic *Nick Schultz Forward *Brad Boyes *Mike Cammalleri *Dany Heatley *Jason Jaspers *Jamie Lundmark *Derek MacKenzie *David Morisset *Steve Ott *Brandon Reid *Jason Spezza *Jarret Stoll *Raffi Torres *Mike Zigomanis 2000 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Claude Julien' Goaltender *Brian Finley *Maxime Ouellet Defence *Mathieu Biron *Jay Bouwmeester *Barrett Jackman *Matt Kinch *Steve McCarthy *Kyle Rossiter *Joe Rullier Forward *Mark Bell *Tyler Bouck *Eric Chouinard *Dany Heatley *Jamie Lundmark *Manny Malhotra *Chris Nielsen *Matt Pettinger *Brandon Reid *Mike Ribeiro *Brad Richards *Michael Ryder *Jason Spezza 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Tom Renney' Goaltender *Brian Finley *Roberto Luongo Defence *Bryan Allen *Brian Campbell *Brad Ference *Andrew Ference *Robyn Regehr *Brad Stuart *Mike Van Ryn Forward *Blair Betts *Tyler Bouck *Kyle Calder *Jason Chimera *Harold Druken *Rico Fata *Simon Gagne *Brad Leeb *Adam Mair *Kent McDonell *Brendan Morrow *Daniel Tkaczuk *Jason Ward 1998 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Real Paiement' Goaltender *Roberto Luongo *Mathieu Garon Defence *Brad Ference *Eric Brewer *Jesse Wallin *Zenith Komarniski *Sean Blanchard *Cory Sarich *Mike Van Ryn Forward *Manny Malhotra *Daniel Tkaczuk *Steve Begin *Matt Cooke *Vincent Lecavalier *Daniel Corso *Brett McLean *J. P. Dumont *Alex Tanguay *Jason Ward *Josh Holden *Brian Willsie *Matt Bradley 1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Mike Babcock' Goaltender *Martin Biron *Marc Denis Defence *Jason Doig *Hugh Hamilton *Richard Jackman *Chris Phillips *Cory Sarich *Jesse Wallin *Jeff Ware Forward *Danny Briere *Boyd Devereaux *Christian Dube *Dwayne Hay *Brad Isbister *Brad Larsen *Trevor Letowski *Cameron Mann *Alyn McCauley *Peter Schaefer *Joe Thornton *Trent Whitfield *Shane Willis 1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marcel (Mus) Comeau' Goaltender *Marc Denis *Jose Theodore Defence *Chad Allan *Nolan Baumgartner *Denis Gauthier *Jason Holland *Chris Phillips *Wade Redden *Rhett Warrener Forward *Jason Botterill *Curtis Brown *Hnat Domenichelli *Christian Dube *Robb Gordon *Jarome Iginla *Daymond Langkow *Brad Larsen *Alyn McCauley *Craig Mills *Jason Podollan *Mike Watt *Jamie Wright 1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Don Hay' Goaltender *Dan Cloutier *Jamie Storr Defence *Chad Allan *Nolan Baumgartner *Ed Jovanovski *Bryan McCabe *Wade Redden *Jamie Rivers *Lee Sorochan Forward *Jason Allison *Jason Botterill *Larry Courville *Alexandre Daigle *Eric Daze *Shean Donovan *Jeff Friesen *Todd Harvey *Marty Murray *Jeff O'Neill *Denis Pederson *Ryan Smyth *Darcy Tucker 1994 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Jos Canale' Goaltender *Manny Fernandez *Jamie Storr Defence *Chris Armstrong *Drew Bannister *Joel Bouchard *Bryan McCabe *Nick Stajduhar *Brent Tully *Brendan Witt Forward *Jason Allison *Jason Botterill *Curtis Bowen *Anson Carter *Brandon Convery *Yannick Dube *Jeff Friesen *Aaron Gavey *Martin Gendron *Rick Girard *Todd Harvey *Marty Murray *Michael Peca 1993 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Perry Pearn' Goaltender *Philippe DeRouville *Manny Legace Defence *Adrian Aucoin *Joel Bouchard *Chris Pronger *Mike Rathje *Jason Smith *Brent Tully *Darcy Werenka Forward *Jeff Bes *Alexandre Daigle *Jason Dawe *Martin Gendron *Chris Gratton *Ralph Intranuovo *Paul Kariya *Nathan LaFayette *Martin Lapointe *Dean McAmmond *Rob Niedermayer *Jeff Shantz *Tyler Wright 1992 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Rick Cornacchia' Goaltender *Mike Fountain *Trevor Kidd Defence *Brad Bombardir *Jassen Cullimore *Karl Dykhuis *Richard Matvichuk *Scott Niedermayer *John Slaney *Darryl Sydor Forward *Kimbi Daniels *Ryan Hughes *Steve Junker *Paul Kariya *Martin Lapointe *Eric Lindros *Jeff Nelson *Chad Penney *Patrick Poulin *Andy Schneider *Turner Stevenson *David St. Pierre *Tyler Wright 1991 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dick Todd' Goaltender *Trevor Kidd *Felix Potvin Defence *Patrice Brisebois *Karl Dykhuis *David Harlock *Jason Marshall *Scott Niedermayer *John Slaney *Chris Snell Forward *Mike Craig *Dale Craigwell *Kris Draper *Pat Falloon *Greg Johnson *Martin Lapointe *Eric Lindros *Kent Manderville *Brad May *Steven Rice *Pierre Sevigny *Mike Sillinger *Scott Thornton 1990 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Guy Charron' Goaltender *Stephane Fiset *Trevor Kidd Defence *Patrice Brisebois *Kevin Haller *Jason Herter *Stewart Malgunas *Adrien Plavsic *Dan Ratushny Forward *Stu Barnes *Dave Chyzowski *Mike Craig *Kris Draper *Eric Lindros *Kent Manderville *Mike Needham *Dwayne Norris *Scott Pellerin *Mike Ricci *Steven Rice *Wes Walz 1989 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Tom Webster' *Rod Brind'Amour *Andrew Cassels *Rob Cimetta *Eric Desjardins *Stephane Fiset *Corey Foster *Martin Gelinas *Sheldon Kennedy *Denny Lambert *Jamie Leach *Darcy Loewen *John McIntyre *Gus Morschauser *Rob Murphy *Yves Racine *Mike Ricci *Reggie Savage *Darrin Shannon *Geoff Smith *Steve Veilleux 1988 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave Chambers' *Warren Babe *Rob Brown *Dan Currie *Eric Desjardins *Rob DiMaio *Theoren Fleury © *Adam Graves *Jeff Hackett *Greg Hawgood *Jody Hull *Chris Joseph *Sheldon Kennedy *Marc Laniel *Trevor Linden *Wayne McBean *Scott McCrady *Mark Pederson *Mark Recchi *Joe Sakic *Jimmy Waite 1987 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Bert Templeton' *Steve Chiasson © *Yvon Corriveau *Pat Elynuik *Theoren Fleury *Greg Hawgood *Kerry Huffman *Chris Joseph *Mike Keane *David Latta *Dave McLlwain *Scott Metcalfe *Steve Nemeth *Luke Richardson *Stephane Roy *Everett Sanipass *Brendan Shanahan *Shawn Simpson *Pierre Turgeon *Jimmy Waite *Glen Wesley 1986 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Terry Simpson' *Craig Billington *Sean Burke *Terry Carkner *Al Conroy *Shayne Corson *Alain Cote *Sylvain Cote *Peter Douris *Jeff Greenlaw *Derek Laxdal *Scott Mellanby *Dave Moylan *Joe Murphy *Joe Nieuwendyk *Selmar Odelein *Gary Roberts *Luc Robitaille *Jim Sandlak © *Mike Stapleton *Emanuel Viveiros 1985 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Terry Simpson' *Bob Bassen *Yves Beaudoin *Brian Berry *Jeff Beukeboom *Craig Billington *Brian Bradley *Wendel Clark *Shayne Corson *Adam Creighton *Bobby Dollas *Norm Foster *Dan Gratton *Dan Hodgson *Jeff Jackson *Greg Johnston *Claude Lemieux *John Miner *Selmar Odelein *Stephane Richer *Jim Sandlak 1984 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brian Kilrea' *Allan Bester *Lynden Byers *Bruce Cassidy *Sylvain Cote *Yves Courteau *Russ Courtnall *J.J. Daigneault *Dale Derkatch *Gerald Diduck *Dean Evason *Dave Gagne *Randy Heath *Dan Hodgson *Gary Lacey *Gary Leeman *John MacLean *Kirk Muller *Mark Paterson *Brad Shaw *Ken Wregget 1983 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Dave Andreychuk *Paul Boutilier *Joe Cirella *Paul Cyr *Dale Derkatch *Mike Eagles *Patrick Flatley *Gary Leeman *Mario Lemieux *Sylvain Derkatch *Mark Morrison *James Patrick *Mike Sands *Brad Shaw *Gord Sherven *Tony Tanti *Larry Trader *Pat Verbeek *Mike Vernon *Steve Yzerman 1982 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Scott Arniel *Paul Boutilier *Garth Butcher *Frank Caprice *Paul Cyr *Bruce Eakin *Marc Habscheid *Gord Kluzak *Moe Lemay *Mike Moffatt *Mike Mollar *Randy Mollar *Dave Morrison *Mark Morrison *Troy Murray *Gary Nylund *James Patrick *Pierre Rioux *Todd Strueby *Carey Wilson 1981 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Cornwall Royals* *'Head coach: Bob Kilger' *Scott Arniel *Fred Arthur *Fred Boimistruck *Eric Calder *Bill Campbell *Andre Chartrain *Marc Crawford *Denis Cyr *Gilbert Delorme *Jeff Eatough *Guy Fornier *Jean-Marc Gaulin *Doug Gilmour *Tom Graovac *Craig Halliday *Dale Hawerchuk *John Kirk *Corrado Micalef *Roy Russell *Robert Savard 1980 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Peterborough Petes* *'Head coach: Mike Keenan' *Dave Beckon *Terry Bovair *Dino Ciccarelli *Carmine Cirella *Doug Crossman *Dave Fenyves *Jim Fox *Bill Gardner *Andre Hidi *Yvon Joly *Bill Kitchen *Rick Lanz *Rick LeFerriere *Larry Murphy *Mark Reeds *Brad Ryder *Sean Simpson *Stuart Smith *Jim Wiemer *Terry Wright 1979 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships New Westminster Royals* *'Head coach: Ernie McLean' *Keith Brown *Boris Fistric *Bill Hobbins *Bruce Howes *Yvon Joly *John Paul Kelly *Terry Kirkham *Gary Lupul *Randy Irving *Scott MacLeod *Brad McCrimmon *Rollie Melanson *Larry Melnyk *John Ogrodnick *Dave Orleski *Brian Propp *Errol Rausse *Kent Reardon *Tom Semenchuk 1978 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Ernie McLean' *Wayne Babych *Tim Bernhardt *Pat Daley *Curt Fraser *Mike Gartner *Wayne Gretzky *Craig Hartsburg *Willie Huber *Al Jensen *Brad Marsh *Brad McCrimmon *Tony McKegney *Rick Paterson *Rob Ramage *Bobby Smith *Stan Smyl *Steve Tambellini *Rick Vaive *Ryan Walter *Brian Young 1977 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships St. Catharines Fincups* *'Head coach: Bert Templeton' *John Anderson *Joe Contini *Bob Daly *Ron Duguay *Mike Forbes *Steve Hazlett *Dwight Foster *Dennis Houle *Willie Huber *Dave Hunter *Al Jensen *Trevor Johansen *Mike Keating *Brad Marsh *Dale McCourt *Mark Plantery *Rob Ramage *Al Secord *Ric Seiling *Geoff Shaw 1976 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Sherbrooke Beavers *'Head coach: Ghislain Delage' *Alain Belanger *Joe Carlevale *Ron Carter *Dan Chicoine *Mario Claude *Robert Desormeaux *Jere Gillis *Mark Green *Denis Halle *Bernie Harbec *Ken Johnston *Floyd Lahache *Fern LeBlanc *Normand Lefebvre *Brendan Lowe *Peter Marsh *Benoit Perreault *Richard Sevigny *Robert Simpson *Regis Vallieres 1975 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships WCHL All-Stars *'Head coach: Jackie McLeod' *Barry Arndt *Rick Blight *Mel Bridgman *Blair Davidson *Mark Davidson *Rob Flockhart *Kelly Greenbank *Larry Hendrick *Rick Hodgson *Ralph Klassen *Rick Lapointe *Bryan Maxwell *Kevin McCarthy *Terry McDonald *Dale McMullin *Jim Minor *Clayton Pachal *Robin Sadler *Barry Smith *Doug Soetaert *Ed Staniowski *Brian Sutter *Bryan Trottier *Greg Vaydik 1974 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Peterborough Petes *'Head coach: Roger Neilson' *Jake Ayotte *Tony Cassolato *Gord Duncan *Paul Evans *Bill Evo *Mike Fryia *Tom Gastle *Doug Halward *Doug Jarvis *Stan Jonathan *Mike Kasmetis *Rod Laurence *Paul McIntosh *Brad Pirie *Ed Pizunski *Frank Salive *Peter Scamurra *Ed Smith *Jim Turkiewicz *Bobby Wasson (*) denotes: Clubs that represented Canada between 1977 and 1981 (excluding 1978) were allowed to augment their roster with 7 skaters and 1 goalie of Canadian birth from any club. Category:Ice hockey in Canada